1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure is known wherein left and right main frames extend rearwardly from a head pipe of a body frame with left and right pivot frames coupled to rear ends of the left and right main frames and extending downwardly. A cross member is coupled to upper portions of the left and right pivot frames with a rear suspension supporting portion supported on the cross member and an engine supported on the body frame. See, for example, JP-A No. 2012-166657.
However, in the above-described structure, there is a problem in that, since the rear suspension supporting portion is disposed in the rear of the cross member, the engine and the rear suspension, which are heavy objects, become separated from each other, and mass dispersion is likely to occur.